


Carthage

by EverythingHurtsAndImDying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, I can't help myself, M/M, Sam Says Yes, Short One Shot, but earlier than in the show, lowkey Grace kink, this ship does stuff to me man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/pseuds/EverythingHurtsAndImDying
Summary: A lil' short of what I think would happen if Sam said yes early and Lucifer went to Missouri to bind Death.Luci is a bit of a shit but he loves his Sammy





	Carthage

It was hard at first, for Sam to admit he had sympathy for the devil. Lucifer was always so kind and considerate, sending Sam tendrils of Grace for comfort and warmth whenever he needed. From an outsiders view, it was manipulative. A cosmic/ethereal form of reinforcement; whispering sweet praises to Sam whenever he'd suggest something. But Lucifer loved Sam, loved him with all his heart (if he had one) and Sam knew it. He'd hated it to begin with, his archangel had always shown nothing but affection and sympathy when everything else showed him to be cruel and malicious. Now, however, the adoration Lucifer sent Sam in floods just helped fuel his ego, he'd felt better about himself in the time they'd become one than he ever had before. He was made for Lucifer – and often was he reminded of that - and that no longer disgusted him as it previously had. It was a blessing, to be whole alongside Lucifer who worshipped him. 

Explaining what it feels like to be possessed to someone who has never experienced it is rather difficult. You're very aware of the body that you're stuck in but you have little control over what it actually does. You're kind of like this writhing ball of energy that can move and push and think but not much else. Before Sam's tattoo, when he had been possessed by Meg Masters, he'd been pushed into the furthest reaches of his mind and was meant to be left there but with Lucifer it was much different. Sam had free roam of how close or how far away from the action he wanted to be. He could never have control over his own body ("Not yet." Luci chirped.) but he could press himself up against Lucifer's grace and steal warmth that seeped through him. He could project thoughts to Lucifer, asking to go see something and his angel would comply, showing him wonders of the world both known to humans and not. It was like some cosmic joke for a road trip at times, which only added to the irony. He'd be allowed to look out of their eyes most of the time, although Sam preferred to avoid it. Especially after Carthage. 

They shared pretty much everything, Sam and Lucifer. Although Lucifer was more reserved and had more control over his emotions, Sam easily picked up on the hesitation that radiated from Lucifer the few days before Carthage. He'd push himself up and rub himself along his partner's Grace like a cat, sending him babbled thoughts of worship and comfort. It had helped Lucifer, his Grace hesitantly curled around Sam but it was obvious his mind had not been put to rest. Given hindsight, Sam probably would have never offered him comfort at all if he had known what was to happen next. 

Against his better judgement and for his desire for his Sam, Lucifer had chosen not to push him back as they made their way through the desolate town. He had tried to distract his Sam, pushing his grace up against him and whispering about his plans for their next adventure; he intended to take his Vessel to an untouched waterfall and let them stand under the pounding water and watch the untainted activity around them. But his Sam was on edge, he had been for the last couple of days and Lucifer knew his attempts to hide his apprehension had failed. 

Endless screaming. 

Sam started shortly after his own voice had been used to order demons and the streets had began to run red with the blood of women and children. His nonexistent throat ripped raw and red as low guttural noises flowed freely from his nonexistent mouth; it had started off as pleas. That Lucifer could handle, which he tried to do by petting his Sam with delicate tendrils of his Grace but apparently that flicked some switch in Sam, he should of really seen that coming – classic Winchester pigheadedness - and the pleas turned to spiteful insults, hatred and cruel promises that Lucifer knew Sam could never follow through. Lucifer knew his Sam didn’t mean it but it didn’t make it any easier to listen to and, despite his promises, despite spending most of his extensive life learning to cool the pit of emotions in his stomach, Lucifer lashed out. He lashed his Grace out at Sam and gave him a sharp whip. The whimper that escaped his Sam was utterly heartbreaking but it was swiftly replaced by a string of crude insults and Lucifer had to punish his beautiful boy a few more painful times before the anger that echoed around his head from his Sam tamed down to pleas once more. By the second hour, he tucked his Sam away in a corner of his mind and tried to distract himself from the screaming, begging and insulting that seemed so distant but so close. It was only when the ordeal was over, Death was bound, did Lucifer delve into his mind to collect his Sam. Some part of him wished he never had. His Sam was a mess. A broken soul of heart wrenching sobs as he curled in on himself. He didn’t protest when Lucifer used his grace to pick him up and embrace him; in fact, his Sam did the complete opposite of what he had expected and curled into his grace, allowing the warmth to spread through him. The sobbing didn’t stop for a long time but it quickly descended into little airless chokes then eventually just shaking and something warmed in Lucifer as his Sam clung desperately to him. His precious Sam. 

He was compliant after Carthage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> I'm not a big fan of this work but I felt a need to post, so any constructive criticism is more than welcome :)   
> DON'T FORGET TO SLAPPPPPP THAT KUDOS BUTTON!¡!¡


End file.
